Invasion of the Diablo
Story Primo is working in the abandoned factory that was once the hideout of Syd’s Gang, restoring the pieces of Wisel. Only one light is on, shining on Primo, and revealing a mobile service module pod filled with several spare parts to the robot. Primo: Completed. Now, to finish the mission. Jakob, the senile old fool, thinks that the future will change with the death of just those few. The way to cause real change, is to create an anomaly, a catastrophe that will reshape the direction of humanity! I will create the ending event that will force an ever bigger divide between sides, as well as killing those who will progress the deadly future! Primo walks out of the light, another light flickering on, revealing a chair with several plugs. Primo sits in the chair, it plugging into his back and the back of his head. Primo: Initiate consciousness download. The machine activates, as Primo’s eye loses all coloring to it, him powering down. The data travels along the extension cord, entering into Wisel. Wisel activates, standing up and unplugging himself. Wisel: And now, it begins. Rise, my Diablo Army! Wisel raises his arms, as the roar of hundreds of engines revving occurs. A light fixture flashes, revealing an army of humanoid robots on motorcycles. End Scene Yami rolls off the couch in Aster’s mansion, waking up abruptly. He groans as he rubs his head, getting up and stretching. Yami: He has at least two guest rooms, and he refuses to let me use them. Aster: That’s because you haven’t paid rent. Aster walks in, straightening his tie. Skurd is on his shoulder, rolling his eyes. Skurd: Surely you could cut him a break until he gets back on his feet, can’t you? Aster: Hey, we didn’t succeed as mercenaries by not charging everyone. He makes his payments, he can get a bed. Yami: Yeah, too bad that the job your agent gave me was a bust. It caused a major incident, and freed a major criminal! D: That, was an event that couldn’t have been predicted. D appears, walking in. His hair is sticking up methodically, crazier than before. D: Kaiba Corp is a prestige company, known for paying well to, Yami: You obviously didn’t know that we have issues. D: My point being, that the failing of the job and not getting paid is not my fault. Yami: Sure, whatever. Still not taking anymore of your jobs. The sound of engines roaring occurs outside, tearing down the street. Yami, Aster and The D run outside, seeing the Diablo Army passing in droves. It’s a cloudy, dark day, the red glow of the robot eyes lighting the streets up. Yami: What is this? Aster: A biker show? The Diablo robots respond to their appearance and hold up automatic weapons, firing at them. Skurd: Hit the ground! D pushes Yami and Aster to the ground, bullets flying overhead, pounding into the mansion and the following buildings. Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming into Stink Hazard. Stink Hazard: Let’s start clearing this mess up! Stink Hazard stands up, flying into the air. Several Diablo robots shoot up at him, the bullets bouncing off his armored body. He fires streams of slime down, bathing the Diablo robots and destroying several of them. Stink Hazard flies after the swarm, firing water and slime blasts, breaking through them. Aster stands up, taking off running. Skurd forms Hypnotick’s body around Aster, as he takes flight. D stands up, fixing his glasses. D: This is obviously the work of Yliaster. Why didn’t they inform me of this development?! D teleports away. Aster phases through a Diablo robot, destroying it with his fang blades. The Diablo robots open fire at him, as he phases through them, soaring higher into the air. Aster: That was weird. Skurd: Is there any reason we aren’t helping Yami in destroying them? Aster: Because, of that. They can see the entire city from where they are, the sight of black swarms moving all throughout the city. The Diablo army is terrorizing the entire city, screams occurring and gun fire echoing through the air. Aster: Only question. Where do we start? Skurd: How about ensuring that Miss Mindy is safe? She did go out on errands! Aster: Oh, shoot! Can you find her?! Skurd: Not with this form. Get ready for a free fall! Skurd morphs, as Aster begins to fall. Skurd transforms into Time Panther, becoming a coating of a golden jaguar, with the panther head going around Aster’s head, along with its ears. Aster: What’s this?! Skurd: Listen for her, and then we can teleport! Aster focuses, as he drowns out the sounds of terror rising from the city below. He then hears Mindy’s scream, as Aster teleports in an instant. Mindy multiplies to form a chain, pulling herself onto the roof of a building. Diablo robots surround the building and open fire towards the roof, breaking apart the building top. Mindy: Leave me alone! Aster teleports in, landing on the roof. He jumps off it, as the bullets deflect off his panther skin. He lands, as he punches through a Diablo, destroying it. He lunges at and destroys another one, as they continue to fire at him. They run out of bullets, giving Aster the time to tear through them. He pants heavily, as he then teleports back up onto the roof, startling Mindy. Mindy: Aster! Mindy runs over, wrapping her arms around Aster, kissing him. He returns it, when Skurd clears his throat, causing the two to separate. Skurd: If you two are done with that display of primal affection, there’s a city on the path to ruins here. Aster: We need to get Mindy somewhere safe first. Probably underground, as they only seem to be attacking on the surface. Mindy: Well, the Arcadia House has an underground bunker, where most of them usually live. Aster: It’ll have to do. Skurd: You may be able to convince them to assist in the battle as well. Mindy: Yeah. Aki should listen. Aster hugs Mindy, as he teleports away with her. End Scene From the office room in the Yliaster building, Jakob and Lester are watching the smoke rising from the city below them. Jakob squints as if infuriated. Jakob: I told him that this was a clandestine operation! We needed to act as if we weren’t here, but now! Lester: This will completely veer the timeline off course. (Snickers) Maybe in the way that we want it to. Jakob: No! This will only cause despair and angst, not change anything major! And this blind assault may mean that the real targets may live! D: You never intended on honoring our deal, did you? Jakob and Lester turn to face D. D: You just used me for your task, then planned on disposing of me, didn’t you?! Why didn’t you tell me that you intended to lay waste to the city?! Jakob: Because it was not the plan. Primo has decided to go solo and do what he thinks will work. Lester: Well, as long as things are already in this state, I’m going to stir the pot a bit more. Jakob: Fine. Do whatever you want. Lester smirks, as he leaves. D, infuriated, teleports off. Jakob: There are too many variables present to ensure this plan will work at all. Arcadia Movement, Enforcers, Police, Kaiba Corp, that D. As long as all this is going on, I might as well wipe out a key item. Outside Kaiba Corp, a short man with a bald head with curly hair around the back and wearing a green general suit is marshaling the forces, as well as their robots. Bonaparte: Come on, move it tout de suite! This city is under attack, and Mr. Kaiba orders us to defend it! Chazz is working to load out the VWXYZ robots, as some soldiers help him out. From the conference room up in Kaiba Corp, Noah, Slade and Jagger are watching. Then, Wisel floats in their direction, as the soldiers all aim at it. Wisel: Relax, soldiers. I come in piece. Or, pieces. I only aim to take your tech as my own. Allow me to do so, and you shall all remain unharmed. Bonaparte: And let you destroy everything?! Au contraire! I have my orders to annihilate you! Fire! The soldiers open fire at Wisel, their bullets not causing any harm to him. Wisel does a motion to examine his wrist, as if uninterested. Wisel: Just like a soldier to die with no purpose. Wisel fires an infinity blast from the infinity symbol on his chest, blasting through the ground, splattering dirt into the air. Some soldiers take off running, as others hold their positions. Wisel then fires an infinity blast at them, blowing them away. Chazz: Forget this! I’m not dying to maybe destroy that robot! Chazz takes off running towards the dock, Bonaparte spotting this. Bonaparte: You! Robot master! Get your skinny butt back here and get your robots in position! Wisel appears, back handing Bonaparte, knocking him to the ground. Wisel: Don’t bother. I’ll get it up and running for you. Wisel holds his hand out, as his infinity symbol glows. The VWXYZ robots activate on their own, as they form together into VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon. It stands tall, responding to Wisel’s commands. Wisel: Now, to ensure that the brainiac won’t intervene. VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon turns and aims its cannons at Kaiba Corp, firing a powerful laser at the conference room. It blows through the room, blasting through it. Noah, Slade and Jagger are on the ground afterwards, injured. Bonaparte, still on the ground, draws a gun and gets ready to fire. Wisel shoots his right fist at him, punching Bonaparte unconscious. Wisel: Now, to lure him here. VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon extends its wings, as it flies towards the main part of the city. D then teleports in afterwards. D: I believe that’s you in there, Primo? Wisel shoots a hand at D, who teleports out of the way, appearing in front of Wisel. D: I hope you didn’t plan on betraying me. Wisel: I didn’t. You were never important enough to consider betraying. All you were was hired help, who has no worth in the grand scheme of things. D: So, what do you accomplish with this? Who takes the blame for this plan? Wisel: The hybrids. Thanks to your work, the public thinks the Arcadia Movement stole the technology that created these robots. I’ve already leaked the info to the media, which is reporting on the spot with these attacks. There have been no attacks anywhere near the Arcadia Movement’s headquarters, so it will be easy enough to implicate them even without proof. D: You made a mistake in crossing me. D teleports away, as Wisel turns away. Wisel: Perhaps. But the past cannot be changed, unless by those with true vision. Aster: I guess that doesn’t mean me, then! Wisel turns, as Aster with Magnutops armor and the head plate on his arm rams Wisel, splitting his body apart. The sections float in the air, as the blade arm shoots at Aster, him deflecting it with ease with the shield arm. Wisel reforms, as he fires an infinity blast, it being blocked by the shield. Skurd: Did you really need to notify it that you were attacking? Aster: Makes it a bit more of an even fight. Wisel: Does it? The Nemetrix sparks with red feedback, as Skurd transforms into TKV, being a black blob with red runes, Skurd’s tendrils from his body now encasing Aster’s body, the virus spreading. Aster screams from the pain, as he reaches and grabs where Skurd’s main body was. Aster: Skurd! Respond and revert! Skurd: (Straining) I, can’t! Aster: Then detach or something! Aster pulls on Skurd, as Skurd absorbs the human DNA, growing an arm. He pushes off Aster’s shoulder, causing a separation. Skurd shoots off of Aster, landing on the ground a distance away. Wisel’s arm grabs Skurd, clenching and concealing him. Aster: Skurd! Wisel: Oh, I don’t think he’s the one you should be worried about, Aster Phoenix. The Nemetrix sparks again, as Aster screams, his body beginning to transform. End Scene In East Domino, Jack punches through a Diablo robot, destroying it. Several more circle around him, wielding javelins to spear him. They dash at him, Jack blocking and splintering the javelins and the robots, wiping them out. He pants heavily afterwards, looking around. Jack: Anyone else want a piece of this?! You filthy robot scum! A scream occurs, as Jack reacts, running towards the source. He sees Chris, who is running away from two Diablo robots, coming at her with javelins. She trips, and she tumbles to the ground, wings being exposed on her back from out of her poncho. Jack’s eyes widen, as Chris catches eye contact with him. Chris: Help! Please! Jack remains stationary, as if unable to move. The Diablo robots get closer, as Chris scrambles to stand up. Jim: ''If there was someone in danger, and you knew it was a hybrid, would you deliberately not help them? '' The Diablos approach Chris, as she huddles down, screaming. Jack lunges forward, punching clean through the Diablo robots. The motorcycles zoom past, falling over after a bit of distance. Chris, panting heavily, gets up, seeing Jack. Chris: Th-thanks. Jack: Get along, kid. It’s not safe out here. Chris: (Nodding) Okay! Wait till everyone at the Arcadia House hears I was saved by Jack of the Enforcers! Chris runs off, as Jack is struggling with something. Jack: Hey, kid! Chris turns back, looking confused. Jack: You have wings! Why didn’t you just fly away?! Chris: Oh, (Her tone softens, remembering) They don’t work. I was always beat if I did anything to expose my, condition, and the fear prevents me from accessing them. That’s what Espa said, anyway. Chris runs off, Jack standing dumbfound. More Diablo robots appear, when Seeker crashes down, grabbing and crushing them. Jim climbs off Seeker’s back. Jim: Oh, Jack! Shake it off, mate! Jack shakes his head, regaining composure. Jack: They just keep coming! Where did this come from, anyway?! Jim: I have a theory. What if all of this is Kaiba Corp tech? Jack: The hybrid gang. Some of them escaped. Jim: I saw the mind of the leader. He was hired to steal that equipment. Whoever that is, Jack: Are the perpetrators. Status on Hassleberry and Vivian. Jim: To assist the Police. They can do a lot more with them than on their own. Same can be said for us. Jack: To think we’re working with the police. Fine. You see if you can find Yami, tell him what we know. I’m going to personally ask Noah who he thinks hates him enough to steal his tech for this. At the Arcadia House, everyone is gathered in the basement bunker. Aki, Espa, Bastion, Mai, Tania, Weevil, Rex, Mako, Bruno, Thunder, T-Bone, Leon, Hunter Pace, Lawton, Greiger, and Mindy are anxiously waiting, though no noise occurs above to warrant hiding. Aki: I still think we should chance it, to find Chris. Mindy: Those robots are trying to kill everyone in the city! We go up, there’s no guarantee that we’ll live. Espa: We can’t risk you dying, Aki. You’re our leader, and there’s a high possibility that they’ll try and target you. Aki: Ridiculous. D teleports in, getting everyone’s attention. Mindy: D? What are you? D: Mindy. A bit awkward, but we need to move. Those robots, aren’t attacking here. Espa: And why’s that? D: These robots were built off stolen Kaiba Corp technology, which was framed onto you guys. The robots not attacking here is intentional in order to frame us for the fall guy when this is over. But, if we fight them off, side by side with the humans, Outbreak occurs at that, everyone chattering about that. The sound of someone on the stairs occurs, putting everyone on edge. It is Chris, who is panting and smiling. Aki: Chris! Aki runs over, hugging Chris as she comes down. Aki: Don’t you dare leave by yourself again! Where were you? Chris: I was just out to the market, when those robots came after me! Then, Jack Atlas saved me! Aki: Jack? The Enforcer who hates us? Chris: He did! Even after seeing my wings! D: In times of turmoil, we can’t be picky. Us fighting to defend ourselves, and not fighting the humans, will create a sense of alliance, even if we don’t see eye to eye. It will begin to mend the break in our societies. Aki: That sounds a lot like what Yami says. D: He’s not the only one with those views. Aki curls her lips for a few moments, before walking up the stairs, turning back to the others. Aki: Come on! We have a city to defend! Everyone cheers, as they all start moving. Mindy takes Chris and Leon, moving out of the way. D intercepts Greiger, stopping him. D: I have a special task for you. Diamond Matter is surrounded by Diablo robots, which fire their automatic weapons at him. The bullets ricochet off his crystal body, as Diamond Matter charges at them, forming his hands into crystal blades. He leaps and impales two robots, tearing his blades away. Diablo robots drive by with javelins, as Diamond Matter ducks down and cuts through the motorcycles, causing them to explode. Diamond Matter: I know this is an invasion, but where’s the end to this? Diamond Matter flips over a Diablo, cutting its head off. He lands and kicks a Diablo off, it crashing into a wall. Diamond Matter lands, the area cleared of robots, as he reverts. Yami: Quick time to regroup. The area shakes, as VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon flies overhead, the tailwind blowing Yami back. VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon fires a laser blast, leveling a building. Yami gets up, drawing two cards. Yami: Is this a full out Kaiba Corp attack?! I know Noah wants the hybrids dead, but this is threatening everyone! I fuse Ditto with Diagoneir! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He takes on Diagoneir’s body, which is smaller than average. He has several sensory nodes on his body, including them on each of his shoulders. He seems to be wearing a purple jumpsuit, covering the main body. His face is round like Ditto’s with whiskers and fins, with a small snout like Diagoneir. Dittoneir: Dittoneir! Let’s see how you like handling an army of dragons! Dittoneir is surrounded with a purple outline, as his body stretches outward, making the body wider. Two extra heads form where the shoulder sensory nodes were, when the body stops splitting, him now being a three headed dragon. Dittoneir head 1: You’ve got to be kidding me. Dittoneir head 2: A major fusion weakness? Now?! Why not just give me Spider Trout?! Dittoneir head 3: Hey, we could be a lot worse off. Let’s see how we fly first! The three heads nod, as they flap their two wings, taking flight. VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon turns, spotting them. It fires laser blasts from its cannons, as Dittoneir breathes fire lasers from his mouths, canceling it out. Dittoneir head 1: At least that worked! Dittoneir flies forward, going to ram VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon. It catches Dittoneir with its pincher hands, then knees Dittoneir, forcing him upwards. Dittoneir goes to punch it with his claw, though his arm isn’t long enough to reach. VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon moves back, as Dittoneir spins around, striking it with his tail. Dittoneir turns his heads around, firing lasers. VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon holds its arms up, taking the attack, though being damaged. Hatches open up from its legs, firing missiles, exploding on contact with Dittoneir. Dittoneir drops, as VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon grabs and drives Dittoneir through an old building in East Domino, breaking through it and the floor, revealing the underground arena. Dittoneir reverts, Yami rolling out. Yami: I can’t waste anymore time here! Yami opens the bottom compartment, placing the Gymosis card on the blade. He draws five more cards in rapid succession, placing them on the blades. Yami: Gymosis, Feedback, Pacifista, Clockwork, Atomix, Light Cream! Fuse to make Ultimate Gymosis! Yami slaps the Omnitrix down, becoming Ultimate Gymosis. VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon gets up to go after him, as Ultimate Gymosis stretches his ears, plugging into it. It drains some of its energy, though it breaks away, firing lasers. Ultimate Gymosis swings his right arm, releasing nuclear energy to block it. He then fires an electric blast from his left hand, blasting VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon back. It fires several missiles, as Ultimate Gymosis slows time, dodging them. VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon goes to punch Ultimate Gymosis, as he releases a kick, the shockwave knocking it down. Ultimate Gymosis: You’re finished. Polymerization! Ultimate Gymosis fires a nuclear blast, electric blast, laser blast and time ray at VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon, overwhelming and causing it to explode, the fireball shooting several leagues into the air. Ultimate Gymosis flies out of it, landing in East Domino, reverting. Yami: Seems like Kaiba Corp is my next destination. Characters * Yami * Aster Phoenix * Skurd * The D * Mindy * Kaiba Corp ** Noah Kaiba ** Slade Princeton ** Jagger Princeton ** Chazz Princeton ** Bonaparte * Enforcers ** Jack Atlas ** Jim Cook ** Seeker * Arcadia Movement ** Chris ** Aki Izayoi ** Espa Roba ** Bastion ** Mai ** Tania ** Weevil ** Rex ** Mako ** Bruno ** Thunder ** T-Bone ** Leon ** Hunter Pace ** Lawton ** Greiger Villains * Yliaster ** Primo *** Meklord Emperor Wisel ** Jakob ** Lester ** Diablo Robots Aliens Used By Yami * Stink Hazard * Diamond Matter * Dittoneir (first appearance) * Ultimate Gymosis (Mark 2) By Skurd * Hypnotick * Time Panther (first appearance) * Magnutops * TKV Trivia * This event was inspired by Primo unleashing an army of Diablo Duelbots in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5 D's. * This event forces several opposing forces, such as the Enforcers and Arcadia Movement, to work together. * D takes a major role in uniting the teams against Yliaster, them now having a common enemy. * Wisel is revealed to be able to control technology, including the Nemetrix. This is similar to how Meklord Emperor Skiel was able to deactivate technology. * Jack saves Chris despite knowing she's a hybrid. This is showing evolution in his character. * Dittoneir is based off the Yu-Gi-Oh! monster Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. * Due to the suddenness of the attack, the Signers were unable to form together to stop the threat. ** This is also hindered due to Luna being in the hospital, and Crow and Axel working with the police during the event. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hybrid War Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Yliaster Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Enforcer Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: The D Arc